Obliviate
by St. Joyce
Summary: Todo o ser humano gosta de possuir certezas. Até mesmo opostos como Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger gostam de possuir, cada um, as suas certezas. O que acontece, então, quando lhas tiram? Distopia, ligeiro UA, Dramione


**Resumo:** Todo o ser humano gosta de possuir certezas. Até mesmo opostos como Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger gostam de possuir, cada um, as suas certezas. O que acontece, então, quando lhas tiram? Distopia, ligeiro UA

 **Classificação:** _M_ devido a cenas que contêm violência explícita e outras portadoras de conteúdo sexual _implícito_. (Não me assumo enquanto autora de histórias com cenas em demasia detalhadas no que diz respeito às relações sexuais entre personagens; contudo, se for o caso de acontecer, serão avisados de tal numa _nota de autor_ inserida nesse mesmo capítulo.)

 **Par principal:** Dramione.

 **Nota de autor:** Aconselha-se, vivamente, o visionamento e/ou leitura das diversas séries de Harry Potter tendo em conta que esta história abrangerá todas elas, de certa forma. Não creio que uma difícil interpretação dos eventos entretanto descritos ao longo dos capítulos para o leitor que não possua um conhecimento geral (ou seja, _mínimo_ ), no que diz respeito ao universo HP, seja regra. Contudo, o aproveitamento e entendimento dos mesmos será, obviamente, distinto do leitor -mais- informado. E, por favor, não levem a mal este meu 'aviso', pois apenas o faço para vos dar a entender, por poucas palavras, o tipo de conteúdo que será protagonista nesta história. O mesmo será denso, complexo e requererá, de minha parte, grande concentração de forma a não me perder no meio de tanta informação/factos. Confesso estar um pouco nervosa com esta aventura, mas achei que explorar a ideia do ser humano _nascer_ de novo através do _esquecimento_ era curiosa e boa demais para ignorar. Espero conseguir oferecer-vos a leitura que vos é devida.

Outra coisa que creio que poderá ser do vosso interesse: o _romance_ nesta história irá desenrolar-se com o devido tempo. Tentarei não apressar nada, assim como tentarei evitar o contrário. E tentarei também actualizar os capítulos com um intervalo máximo de _dois_ meses. Caso alguma falha nas actualizações venha a ocorrer peço, desde já, as devidas desculpas.

E aproveito também para agradecer o facto de terem vindo ler este meu trabalho.

Ah, e mais uma coisinha: este prólogo será curto, sim. Todavia, não creio que o mesmo não acontecerá com os restantes capítulos.

Esta narrativa inicia-se na série DH.

 **Direitos de autor:** A única coisa que me pertence será o enredo. Tudo o que for do universo HP pertence à sua autora, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Obliviate**

 _Prólogo  
_

* * *

 _Um dos efeitos do medo é perturbar os sentidos e fazer que as coisas não pareçam o que são. (Miguel Cervantes)_

* * *

 _2 de Maio, 1998_

Um som tenebroso, estridente, absurdo. Como se o Inferno houvesse rasgado os seus solos para devorar tudo o que restava da humanidade.

Uma luz incandescente, fascinante e quente. Como se os portões do Paraíso tivessem sido revelados, perante os olhos daqueles seres _ainda_ vivos, e deles tivesse emanado um calor tal que acalmaria qualquer alma antes que esta se permitisse encher-se de mortíferos calafrios, como acontece sempre que a morte se apresenta.

Um sonho paradoxal, um pesadelo que era, em si mesmo, uma completa contradição.

E, de repente, tudo ficou escuro como breu.

* * *

Há quem acredite que uma história será sempre incompleta, pois o seu início nunca será autêntico tendo em conta que acontecimentos prévios teriam de ocorrer para que as memórias que nos introduzem ao nascimento de um conto possuam uma base de sustento. E Hermione Granger era uma dessas pessoas. Daí a sua fome pela leitura, a sua sede pelo conhecimento, a sua incessante curiosidade e a sua crescente teimosia.

Contudo, nunca ela pensou deparar-se com uma situação que a expusesse ao limite dessa sua crença.

Era de noite e chovia torrencialmente quando ela abriu os olhos, sem conseguir determinar a quantidade exacta de tempo que permanecera inconsciente. Assim sendo, não conseguiu distinguir o que os seus olhos enfrentavam; tudo se encontrava desfocado e o que quer que a rodeasse apenas lhe surgia como um conjunto de sombras - e a chuva que insistia em cair não ajudava. Apenas o seu olfacto conseguia captar um cheiro que se assemelhava a terra molhada e a... putrilagem. E esse facto estava a deixá-la enjoada, e receosa em relação àquilo que a sua visão poderia estar prestes a testemunhar.

Inspirou profundamente, apesar do cheiro. Fechou os olhos, com força. E, acompanhando a expiração, abriu-os com a certeza de quem queria esclarecer a primeira dúvida que lhe assombrara o pensamento: _Onde estou?_ E quando, por fim, conseguiu aperceber-se de onde estava e o que eram afinal aquelas sombras que a cercavam por todos os lados, o primeiro instinto que lhe ocorreu foi o de gritar a plenos pulmões. No entanto, nada lhe saiu da boca. A sua garganta encontrava-se de tal modo seca e constringida que nenhum som conseguia ser produzido. Portanto, no lugar de gritos nasceram-lhe lágrimas nas bordas dos seus olhos castanhos. Essas mesmas lágrimas começaram a acariciar-lhe as faces coradas pelo medo e desenharam, nas mesmas, um estranho e triste quadro em que terra molhada e sangue se entrelaçavam. Quase tão triste como o quadro que se apresentava aos olhos da adolescente.

Por todo o lado, a toda a sua volta, corpos. Corpos deitados na terra molhada e quente, corpos espalhados pelos destroços daquele enorme e magnífico edifício, corpos abatidos uns por cima dos outros. Uns cobertos de lama, outros cobertos de sangue. Ela não conseguia distinguir os que sobreviviam dos que pereciam. E isso apenas ajudava a que uma maior e mais intensa ansiedade se abatesse sobre ela.

Poças de água, grandes e pequenas, formavam-se em vários pontos daquele local, nalgumas delas misturava-se a água da chuva com o sangue vermelho escuro, e estas serviam apenas para tornar aquela paisagem ainda mais sinistra.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, uma e outra vez, cada vez com mais força.

 _Eu estou a sonhar. Eu estou a sonhar._

Mas sempre que os voltava a abrir, a mesma noite sangrenta se apresentava à sua frente.

Foi então que, de súbito, os ouvidos de Hermione começaram a doer como se as vozes de todos aqueles indivíduos lhe gritassem veementemente por socorro. E, por fim, a rapariga de cabelos ondulados deu por si a imprimir algum movimento nos membros superiores do seu corpo. Instintiva e instantaneamente, colocou ambas as mãos sobre as suas orelhas como se esse gesto se igualasse a um calmante.

* * *

 _Ninguém_.

Hermione encontrava-se rodeada de gente; contudo, ninguém se mexia. Ninguém se revelava vivo. E a sensação de solidão aumentava a cada corpo que esta analisava.

Entretanto, a chuva cessara e uma certa apatia começara a apoderar-se dela. Também ela cessara de se mexer. Sentada de joelhos encostados ao peito e queixo apoiado nos mesmos, braços em volta das pernas e mãos enlaçadas, ela apenas inspirava e expirava. Inspirava e expirava. Suave e lentamente, para que o cheiro que a rodeava não lhe impingisse o vómito. Mas de forma tão suave e lenta que quem para ela olhasse poderia presumir que a morte a tinha encontrado naquela posição fetal.

Inesperadamente, Hermione deu por si a cruzar o seu olhar com o olhar de outrem. Alguém que se encontrava tão abandonado naquele ambiente lamacento como qualquer outro, mas que comportava um olhar que, calculava ela, seria tão assustado e saliente como o seu.

Uma vez mais sem se dar conta, ela deu por si a movimentar-se; desta vez, as suas pernas e pés tinham conseguido achar força suficiente para se sustentarem uns aos outros e a encaminharem até à pessoa que aparentava ter, tal como ela, sobrevivido.

Quando se encontrou perto do corpo daquele rapaz, deitado de costas contra o chão frio e molhado, daquilo que ainda restava daquele - apesar da sua conjuntura - magnânimo edifício que ela não conseguia nomear nem reconhecer, Hermione encontrou finalmente a sua voz. "Olá..." Cumprimentou-o. Fê-lo, porque não sabia que outra coisa fazer a não ser cumprimentá-lo. O cenário que os rodeava não exigia um tratamento específico. Aliás, todo ele era de tal forma absurdo e inacreditavelmente horrendo que qualquer diálogo que ali se desenrolasse não conseguiria ser adjectivado de outra forma a não ser como triste.

Tristeza. Tudo em volta era _tristeza_.

O rapaz a quem ela havia cumprimentado respondeu-lhe com os olhos, fixando-a de tal forma que ela conseguiu sentir-se ainda mais desconfortável do que achava possível. Não conseguia percepcionar na totalidade o que lhe transmitia aquele olhar. Conseguia aperceber-se de apatia, de tristeza, de desconsolo, de medo, de ansiedade... mas havia algo mais. Algo que não lhe era de todo familiar, naquele momento.

Por fim, este falou.

"Eu..."

O coração de Hermione deu um salto. Deveria um simples 'eu' provocar-lhe tamanha reacção? Deveria uma simples ideia inacabada e reticente enchê-la de uma esmagadora sensação de _saudade_? Mas saudade... de quê? De quem? Estaria ela imersa num tal pesadelo do qual não conseguia acordar? Seria aquilo real? Ou, quiçá, teria enlouquecido de vez?

"Quem és tu?" perguntou-lhe, enfim, quando conseguiu acalmar-se.

Ele demorou um certo tempo a responder. Nos olhos deste, Hermione conseguiu distinguir outras sensações, tais como a confusão e o cansaço.

Depois de passear os olhos cansados pelo chão no qual se encontrava deitado, voltou a dirigi-los à rapariga que se mantinha sentada ao seu lado, roupas sujas e rasgadas, sapatos desgastados e cabelo completamente desgrenhado, olheiras profundas e veias do pescoço salientes, talvez, devido à preocupação que nela se notava haver-se instalado momentos antes.

Não sabia se devia confiar nela. Pois o que ele estava prestes a revelar-lhe poderia ser precioso demais para ser pronunciado. Mas tendo em conta que as probabilidades se achavam equitativamente repartidas entre as boas e as más consequências daquela que seria a sua decisão e, perante isso mesmo, posterior acção, este decidiu falar a verdade. E assim, com alguma difícil em ouvir a sua própria voz, que parecia encontrar-se constrangida e seca devido a um desconhecido tempo de inutilização, pronunciou as palavras: "Não sei."

Novamente, Hermione sentiu o coração bater com tal força que parecia poder esmagar-lhe o peito. _Estou a enlouquecer._

"Não sabes?"

O rapaz limpou a garganta para tentar repetir, de forma mais perceptível e a não deixar quaisquer dúvidas, o que acabara de pronunciar há segundos atrás.

"Não sei."

"Como assim, _não_ sabes?" Hermione insistiu. Por que razão é que aquela pessoa, que partilhava com ela tamanhos momento e ambiente angustiantes, haveria de responder tal coisa a uma questão tão simples como a que ela lhe colocara? Ela tinha a plena noção de que ele não tinha como lhe adivinhar os pensamentos ou sentimentos, mas o que é facto é que respostas incoerentes como aquela apenas contribuíam para que ela se enterrasse ainda mais em desespero e confusão.

"Não sei." insistiu o rapaz, visivelmente a sentir-se fraco enquanto deixava cair um pesado suspiro. "Estou acordado antes de ti. Vi-te despertar. E fiquei à esper-... à espera que mais alguém acordasse. À espera que mais alguém est-..."

A apatia que por momentos se havia desvanecido voltou, a pouco e pouco, a apoderar-se de Hermione. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que este queria dizer mas não conseguia. Ela conseguira entender que tal como a sua garganta, a dele também se encontrava tímida perante aquela situação. Não significava que ele estivesse a ponto de chorar, ela sabia que não se tratava disso. Ele simplesmente não conseguia falar, tal era a estupefacção perante aquela circunstância.

Hermione voltou a inspirar profundamente, como que à procura da força que o rapaz tinha perdido na voz, e o cheiro pútrido voltou a assaltar-lhe os sentidos.

 _Eu estou a sonhar. Eu estou a sonhar. Eu estou a sonhar..._

"À espera que mais alguém estivesse vivo." ela decidiu terminar a frase por ele após ter expirado e ter conseguido suprimir o impulso de vómito que se havia intrometido entre estas palavras e a prévia procura pela força para as dizer.

"...Sim." foi a única resposta dele.

Não era suficiente.

 _Eu estou a sonhar. Eu estou a sonhar!.._

O rapaz não soube reagir quando assistiu ao abrupto pranto em que Hermione mergulhou. A única reacção que este sentiu o seu corpo reproduzir foi um leve tremor. Após o mesmo, permaneceu estático a olhar para ela e a analisar a dor que a dominava naquele instante. Apesar das circunstâncias, ele conseguia relacionar-se com ela, com o que esta estava a experienciar. A angústia, a solidão, a vergonha, o tumulto, a _saudade_. Mas saudade de quê? De _quem_?

Quando, posteriormente, ela acalmou, ele perguntou-lhe algo que o fez sentir-se tremendamente estúpido no segundo a seguir: "Estás... bem?"

Apesar da evidente inconveniência e incompatibilidade daquela questão com a situação que se lhes apresentava a ambos, Hermione percebeu que aquele 'está bem' fora, na verdade, uma tentativa de estabelecer uma conversa entre estranhos. Uma conversa entre estranhos numa estranha situação - se é que 'estranha' era adjectivo forte o suficiente para a descrever. Uma conversa que, e os dois estavam bem cientes disso, se iniciaria no ponto mais frágil das suas aparentes vidas.

Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou para ele.

Ele entreabriu os lábios e ela os dela entreabriu.

Ambos iam falar. Ao mesmo tempo. Palavras ter-se-iam atropelado se ele não tivesse cedido a fala à rapariga que lhe ocupava a visão. E decidiu ceder, pois quem havia estado a chorar há instantes havia sido ela e não ele. Portanto, quem mais precisava de quebrar a dor na voz, naquele momento, era ela e não ele.

"Eu..." começou ela por dizer. Mas ela mesma se interrompeu, inspirando o ar como se receosa de que este a pudesse sufocar.

E foi aquela mesma interrupção que imediatamente o esclareceu.

Desta vez, ele sentiu o seu corpo reagir significativamente. As suas mãos apoiaram-se no chão e ajudaram a impulsionar o seu tronco para a vertical, de forma a que ficasse sentado e, por fim, ao mesmo nível que ela. Os seus olhos abriram-se ainda mais, numa mistura entre espanto e encanto. Um sentimento que se desdizia à medida que sobre ele se assomava.

"Tu o quê?" perguntou impaciente, após uma longa pausa entre a interrupção dela e a sua própria reacção. "Tu o _quê_?"

Ela, que havia afastado o olhar, como que pensativa - ou conclusiva -, voltou-se outra vez para ele e respondeu:

"Eu também não sei quem sou."

* * *

 **Continua no próximo capítulo.**

 **N/A:** Para que um bom trabalho possa ser desenvolvido, agradecia imenso que pudessem deixar os vossos comentários na caixinha abaixo! :) Gostaram ou não? Acham que este prólogo promete uma história com algum sumo ou nem por isso? Ficaram curiosos acerca do cenário onde estas duas personagens se apresentam ou conseguiram perceber, até certo ponto, alguma coisa? O que esperam ler no próximo capítulo?

Já agora, para os mais curiosos, eu adoro inspirar-me em música enquanto escrevo e aquela que mais me tem ajudado em relação a esta história faz parte, precisamente, da banda sonora do filme 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 2'. O seu título é 'Lily's Theme Extended Version' (podem facilmente encontrá-la no youtube) e foi composta pelo maravilhoso Alexandre Desplat. Sempre achei que este senhor tinha uma capacidade tremenda para colocar as emoções à flor da pele através das suas bandas sonoras, e creio que com esta não falhou!

Apesar de ter mencionado no resumo acima que esta história terá um universo ligeiramente alternativo, isso não significa que eu queira desfazer-me das personalidades bem vincadas de cada uma das personagens que aparecerão ao longo da mesma. Isto para vos dizer que, e isto tem também a ver com um certo gosto pessoal, vou tentar manter-me o mais fiel possível às personagens originais da J. K. Rowling. Haverá, claro, uma reviravolta em certos aspectos, não fosse isto uma _fanfic_. Mas vocês sabem o que quero dizer. :)

Espero conseguir actualizar-vos com um novo capítulo até Novembro!

Até lá, muito obrigada,

St. Joyce


End file.
